An Elf in a some test chambers
by Archsteel
Summary: This is a crossover from my last fanfiction where Eluil ended up being stranded on a beach. However in this crossover, that beach has a portal. And across that portal, is are favorate robot GlaDOS.
1. Who is GlaDOS?

**Hello! Its me again! This is a crossover I made from my other fanfiction. If you want to understand who Eluil is and why he is stranded on a deserted beach near an apature testing facility, go to my other fanficts, and read the very last chapter of Hero's of the west "The shattering point". Assuming you do that, well now you know why he is here. If you want to know who he is... Well TOO BAD! Read the hole fanfiction if you want to know so bad! At some point I may make a summary of the hole fanfict. If I do just read that instead of the last chapter. Here we go then. Allonzi!**

-Hell is that!?" Eluil finished. He was looking at a strange building, sitting out on the beach. It read "Apature science" and he was glad that whoever made it spoke the same language as him. The odd thing about it was that the front door was opening and closing repeatedly. It must be enchanted he reasoned. Deciding to investigate since, since his boat was in ruins and there was nowhere else to go, he walked towards it, manuvered past the closing door, then jumped at the sound of a voice. "Hello apature science test subject! Today we are testing portals! As you know, I'm Cave johnson, CEO of apature science. If you are here that means you signed up to take the boat ride to this deserted island and see if this portal can take you back to the main laboratory. Good luck!" A cheery mans voice said. Eluil spent the next ten minutes trying to find out where it came from but to no avvail. Wondering what "Cave" was talking about he walked towards a ramp. The ramp had a strange red button next to it, and Eluil whent over to examine it. When he pushed down on it a Wirring noise started and a "Portal" opened up showing him a white padded room. Walking over he poked his hand into it. "Hello apature science test subject. Have you come to volonteer. We have cake." Eluil raised a eyebrow at the female voice through the portal and walked in. If only he had known what he was getting himself into. He would have stayed on the other side of the portal

* * *

"These are turrets. They will fire at you, and attempt to kill you, you can not kill them merly knock them off ther-" GlaDus began as Eluil notched an arrow, and fired it straight into the eye of one of the turrets "Ow! That hurts. Glitch. Owowowow. Glitch. Glitch. Glitch" The turrets cute voice called out as the turret suddenly exploded. "Oh dear. You seemed to have murdered a poor little turret. Congrajulations. You monster." GlaDus said sarcasticly at Eluil. "No matter, I'll clean that up later. In the next test area you will aquire a duel portal luck" She said.


	2. Glados is a jerk

**Ohay. Its me again. I dont own LOTR or Portal. Or Valve. Or Jr. Tolkien**

"Just throw the bow into the incenerator. Go on. Throw it in." GlaDOS said to a stubborn Eluil who fired back with "Arent those particles supposed to destroy it? Because if so, they dont work." "They do not agknowlage the bow as a real tool" GlaDOS responded. "Well one of us is going to bend here, and its not going to be me. Open when the door when you've swallowed your pride." Eluil fired back and layed down to the ground.

...

_Several Hours pass_

_..._

_A day later_

_..._

_Three days later._

_..._..."Fine." GlaDOS said as she opened the door. "Bout time." Eluil said back cockily. "I almost miss the mute..." GlaDOS muttered.

* * *

"Ow. That hurts." A turret called out then exploded "Congrajulations. You killed every single turret in the entire room. Now collect the dual portal device. You monster." GlaDOS said as Eluil collected the Portal device. "Very good. In two rooms from now you will get your first companion. First however, you will have to pass through android hell" She said as Eluil raised an eyebrow at "Android hell"


	3. Dual portal device

**Hello! Sorry if my chapters are kinda short. I know I wanna put somethin out there... But i'm not exactly sure what. I do not own lotr or Portal. however I should think I do own my lotr characters.**

"Congrajulations. You now have a dual portal device. Please, do not break it. Hey! What are you doing! No! Stop! NO!" She said. And then shouted. And then screamed as Eluil threw the dual portal device into a wall, causing it to explode breaking a hole into the wall as well as random fireing two portals, one under Eluils feet and the other way in the distance of the aperture facilitys

* * *

Eluil sighed. At first he had screamed from the huge height he had fallen from but now he was just bored. He wondered whether the pit was bottomless. He had been falling for atleast five minutes and wished he would just hit the ground. A few minutes later he saw the ground. The ground however was covered in a blue gell he had learned was named repulsion gell. And he knew exactly what it did. As he hit the ground he was immediatly sent upwards at amazing speeds. 'Here we go again' He thought to himself.

* * *

Atleast 20 minutes later he had reached the cieling. He was now hanging onto it with all his might, not wanting to fall down again. Next to where he was dangling from was a sign that read "Watch out for space debree" and next to it a gaping hole. Began to move towards this hole in an attempt to escape but and pulled himself through it. Sadly it was not a way out. It was however a way onto a solid floor. He now saw another hole, too high to reach, that did lead to the outside world. And falling from it was what he assumed they meant by space debree. There were two round little objects falling towards him. The last thing he heard from them before he ran was "Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace"

**Thanks for reading! Please comment. Please?**


End file.
